


Estraneità

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Street Fighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon





	Estraneità

Il cielo, bianco di nuvole cariche di neve, sovrasta la città vecchia di Bari, sovrastata dall’imponente struttura romanica della basilica di San Nicola.  
Fiocchi fitti di neve riempiono l’aria e il vento, gelido, spazza la piazza antistante.  
Decine di persone, incuranti, camminano, dirette verso la chiesa, chiacchiera con animazione, avvolte in ampi cappotti, fotografano la struttura, imbiancata dalla neve.  
Vulcano Rosso, avvolto in un ampio e pesante cappotto, cammina a passo rapido verso il duomo.  
Accenna ad un sorriso. Il suo comportamento, negli ultimi anni, non è stato degno di un cristiano.  
Le sue mani, così affusolate e lunghe, ancora rosseggiano di sangue.  
Gli pare quasi di sentire esalare da esse un terribile effluvio ferros  
Chiude gli occhi e si lascia sfiorare dal tocco dei fiocchi di neve. Certo, è riuscito a vendicare la morte della sua amata Flora, ma è ben lontano dalla serenità.  
Anzi, quello stato gli pare una utopia.  
Il sangue dell’assassino di lei non ha placato la sua amarezza.  
Anzi, il dolore ribolle nel suo cuore.  
Perché? Perché non riesco ad andare avanti?, pensa. Ha creduto che la vendetta avrebbe placato la sua pena, ma, in quel momento, si sente un fantasma, privo di emozioni.  
Nulla è rimasto in lui del giovane vivace e allegro che è stato un tempo.  
– Flora… Come vorrei che tu fossi qui… – mormora. Per tanto tempo, ha sognato di portare la sua amata, di origini siciliane, nella sua splendida regione e di farsi condurre da lei in Sicilia.  
Ma di lei è rimasta solo una tomba, con una sua foto, rossa di rose e orchidee sempre fresche  
Quel sogno è rimasto incompiuto tra le sue dita.

 

Una mano si poggia sulla sua spalla e il giovane, colto di sorpresa, sussulta e si gira.  
I suoi occhi incontrano il volto rubicondo, segnato da rughe, di una donna di mezza età, dai vivaci occhi neri.  
Il guerriero sente il cuore accelerare i suoi battiti. In quella donna rivedeva Flora, invecchiata di vent’anni, ma sempre meravigliosa.  
Quel volto acutizza un dolore sempre vivo e gli ricorda i sogni infranti.  
– Sto bene… Non si preoccupi. – mormora, il tono teso e nervoso.  
Poi, salutata la donna con un vago cenno della mano, entra nella chiesa.

Si abbandona sulla panca, la testa china e le mani giunte in grembo.  
– Non dovrei essere qui… – mormora, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime. Un vago senso di pace si è diffuso nel suo cuore, da tempo gelido, ma l’amara consapevolezza non è scomparsa.  
Anzi, quel luogo sacro ricorda la sua degradazione morale.  
Gli pare quasi che la statua di San Nicola si rivesta di carne e gli urli una condanna dura, crudele, inappellabile.  
Chiude gli occhi e si massaggia le tempie, pulsanti di dolore. Gli sembra di avere del piombo fuso nel cranio, che brucia le sue meningi…  
Le lacrime tremano sulle sue ciglia e deboli singhiozzi agitano le sue spalle. In quel momento, gli pare di essere uno stupido.  
Cosa ha desiderato trovare in quella basilica?  
– E’ finita… – mormora, la voce arrochita. Si sente privo di speranze e di futuro.  
Quel luogo gli sembra una prigione, satura di incenso, che lo soffoca in una morsa.  
Non riesce a trovare alcun perdono.  
No, non può restare più lì.  
Ormai, la sua patria, tanto amata, gli sembra una nemica feroce, capace di straziare il suo cuore già ferito.  
Con un gesto deciso, si alza e, a passo rapido, esce dalla basilica.


End file.
